La oscuridad de nuestras memorias
by Shizuru-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Con el regreso de Serena a su hogar empieza una lucha para descifrar sus sueños e intentar recordar aquella parte de su pasado que está encerrada en lo más profundo de su mente pero por alguna razón su familia está empeñada en que no lo haga. ¿Tendrá algo que ver la rivalidad entre la familia Tsukino y la familia Chiba? o hay algo más de por medio...
1. Hogar ¿dulce? Hogar

**LA OSCURIDAD DE NUESTRAS MEMORIAS**

**Capítulo 1**

**Hogar ¿dulce? hogar**

**Vaya, no ha cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que la vi** – Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios mientras observaba con nostalgia el hogar que había abandonado hacía exactamente ocho años y que ahora volvería a acogerla, se sentía extraño ver nuevamente como aquellos dos hombres que recordaba vagamente abrían una enorme reja en tono dorado y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros le permitían el paso, mientras la joven pensaba si avanzar o no los hombres tomaban casi que a la fuerza las enormes maletas que ella traía consigo.

**Señorita Tsukino, es un verdadero honor volverla a ver, ha crecido bastante** – soltó en medio del llanto uno de los vigilantes mientras detallaba que no llevaba escolta consigo y que al parecer tampoco había llegado en uno de los vehículos familiares lo cual enfadó un poco al otro hombre que intentaba ocultar su felicidad tras un manto de seriedad absoluto. – F**ue un poco irresponsable de su parte no avisar que vendría, tal vez Nicholas o su padre hubieran ido a recogerla, es peligroso que ande sola por ahí.** – La joven se cruzó de brazos y en un gesto de fingida seriedad proclamó para ambos hombres. – **Ya no soy una mocosa débil y descuidada... estoy mayorcita y sé cuidarme sola.** – una risita inocente salió de sus labios y sin que alguno de los hombres lo esperara tomó una de las maletas y salió corriendo con ella como si se tratara de un divertido juego el cual hacía mucho tiempo no tenían el gusto de disfrutar, los hombres con una enorme sonrisa fueron justo detrás de ella, en dirección hacia la enorme mansión estilo victoriano, claro, cuidando de no caer en la fuente que había en la mitad de la entrada y en la que más de una vez habían caído siguiendo las jugarretas de la que para ese entonces era una inocente niñita.

Después de haber corrido durante al menos 3 minutos y aún con aquella extraña sensación latente la joven giró con lentitud el pomo de la puerta y empujó suavemente para poder abrirse paso hacia el interior. Las blancas paredes decoradas con obras de arte de reconocidos pintores, las largas escalinatas que llevaban al segundo piso, el impecable piso de mármol pulido, el piano ubicado en un pequeño salón al lado de la estancia y los jarrones con lirios, orquídeas y rosas frescas…absolutamente todo estaba como lo recordaba antes de partir a Suiza por órdenes de su padre para realizar sus estudios de secundaria y preparatoria. Pero si al ver la entraba había logrado contener las lágrimas ahora su fortaleza había desaparecido y ellas, como siempre tan cristalinas llenaron sus ojos y se derramaron por su rostro casi de manera incontenible y fue peor cuando aquella voz tan familiar llenó con su delicado eco la estancia. – **Serena…mi pequeña Serena ¿En serio eres tú?** - Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera plateada apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras mientras veía con ojos de ternura y de clara felicidad a la jovencita que aún no salía de aquella burbuja de nostalgia. – **Mi pequeña, no esperaba verte tan pronto, ven acá y abraza a tu madre **– dijo la mujer mientras rápidamente descendía para darle el recibimiento merecido a su adorada hija, aquel abrazo tan esperado finalmente se daba y en lo alto una sonrisa de satisfacción salía de una fémina de cabello azabache, rizado y hermosos ojos azules que no pudo evitar abrir su boca al ver aquel espectáculo tan adorable. – **Bueno, este tipo de cosas son hermosas y empalagosas, pero Serena Tsukino, me debes algo por guardar tan bien el secreto de tu regreso.** -

Serena, no pudo evitar reí ante aquel comentario mientras la mirada asesina de la mujer de plateada cabellera y ojos color miel se posaba sobre su otra hija que bajaba con elegancia las escaleras para darle la bienvenida de manera más apropiada a su desconsiderada hermana con lo que no contaba era con que la rubia inflara sus mejillas y soltara en un gracioso tonito aquello que no quería escuchar. – **Lo siento Luna, pero no pude conseguir tus famosos chocolates así que…** - hizo aquella pausa y cuando notó que las manos de la pelinegra la separaban de su madre y se disponían a darle un buen estrujón Serena sorprendió a la pobre Luna haciendo una de sus famosas caras de monstruo lo cual hizo que ella se alejara en el acto y por supuesto pegara un grito descomunal que alertó a varios de los habitantes de la casa los cuales no tardaron en llegar hasta la estancia y al ver a Serena hicieron lo mismo, sus hermanas y varios de los empleados apartaron a Luna y a Serenity como si no existieran y rodearon a la pobre y agotada rubia con la finalidad de bombardearla de preguntas porque al parecer ninguno estaba contento con la llegada sorpresa de la chica.

**Pero que te has creído llegando sin avisar maldita ingrata** – dijo una de las presentes en aquel corrillo, una hermosa mujer que era algo parecida a Serena, una larga melena rubia y unos ojos azules llenos de vida…y una habilidad única para hacer que la valiente Serena se asustara y quisiera salir corriendo, porque justo eso era lo que quería al ver las chispas que desprendía su mirada. – **Yo…yo…lo siento Mi…Mina** – titubeó Serena mientras buscaba un pequeño agujero por donde huir de la multitud y por supuesto de su adorable hermana que quería asesinarla allí mismo por no confiarle el secreto de su venida, pero como por arte de magia un grito hizo que hasta los instintos de Mina se quedaran petrificados. – **Ordeeeeeen, esto no es un juzgado ni una galería para que hagan semejante ruido, y tú Mina, compórtate que ya estas muy crecidita para estos espectáculos.** - Serena estaba sorprendida y no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña que había logrado aquello y que al parecer a pesar de su corta edad era incluso más centrada y con mayor capacidad de control sobre Mina que su propia madre, sin lugar a dudas no esperaba que su pequeña sobrina fuera capaz de semejante despliegue. – **Tiempo sin verte pequeña Diana, haz crecido mucho. -** la pequeña mostró una enorme sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su tía, la cual tampoco pudo evitar agregar en un susurro lleno de pánico - **Además de ser más combativa y estricta que tu abuelo y tu padre juntos** – su rostro puso un fingido gesto de valentía mientras esperaba que ella no hubiera logrado percibir lo dicho por ella, porque lo que menos quería era salir corriendo para salvar su vida de alguien menor que ella pero en vez de salir en cajón la pequeña de unos 10 años y cabellera negra igual a la de su madre extendió sus brazos para abrazarla lo cual conmovió bastante a la rubia y sin dudarlo ni un instante ella hizo lo mismo…corresponder al anhelado encuentro.

Después de dar las respectivas explicaciones a casi todos los habitantes de la casa finalmente tenía algo de paz y había logrado subir a su habitación la cual se había logrado conservar a pesar de los años de ausencia, quizás lo único diferente era que ya no estaba la pequeña cama color rosa, en su reemplazo había una cama estilo princesa rodeada por tules blancos y rosas amarrados con sencillos moños que dejaban al descubierto el colchón almidonado y los cubre lechos en tonos rosa y blanco que la adornaban, en pocas palabras eran el lugar perfecto para una princesa pero no para la nueva, ruda y sobre todo la elegante Serena, claro que no. – **Ya no soy la niñita de papá , y ahora que lo pienso ¿donde estará papá?**– dijo molesta mientras unas cuantas arrugas se formaban en su frente. Pero su pataleta se vio interrumpida por su hermana Mina la cual entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta pero, parecía algo apurada. – **Serena, Serena, Haruka y Michiru están aquí y quieren verte, te esperan abajo.** - inmediatamente terminó salió corriendo y Serena dedujo por su sonrisa que haría algo horrible, estaba segura cuál era su destino y tenía que detenerla, todo por salvar las vidas de sus amigas. – **Mina, espérame, no corras.** – dejó escapar repetitivamente en medio de su agitación mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y entraba a la enorme cocina de la casa que estaba ubicada en el primer piso, allí la vieja Zirconia, una de las empleadas miraba con cara de horror a la rubia que tomaba unos limones del frutero y los observaba con malicia. – **Mina, por favor, suelta eso y ve a atender a las chicas, yo haré la limonada** – Serena se acercó a su hermana y le arrebató los limones y en señal desaprobatoria Mina hizo un puchero que casi mata de la risa tanto a Serena como a la anciana y partió en medio de quejas y más quejas. - **¿Por qué no me dejan hacer al menos eso? Ni que fuera tan mala cocinera por favor.** - las otras dos mujeres pararon su risa y sus caras tomaron un gesto del más puro horror al recordar la torpeza de Minako en la cocina y en especial sus "deliciosos platillos" que lograban espantar hasta a los más hambrientos, cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar sus comidas, todos en aquella casa ya lo habían comprobado.

Mientras tanto en la estancia dos hombres intentaban ubicarse en la enorme mansión, a la vista no se veía ningún empleado que pudiera guiarlos y el más bajo de ellos empezaba a impacientarse. – **Vaya servidumbre la que tienen en esta casa, si fuera el insoportable de Apolo los habr…** - el otro joven pisó con fuerza a su acompañante para que dejara de hablar y lo miró con algo de indignación pero con una sonrisa divertida, posteriormente lo haló del brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo del ala este esperando encontrar lo que buscaban, pero en vez de ello llegaron a la cocina, de donde dos mujeres se disponían a salir con dos bandejas que llevaba varios vasos de limonada cada una y la tentación de aquel pelinegro de beber de uno de esos vasos fue incontenible…en un movimiento rápido tomó un vaso de la bandeja y lo bebió literalmente de un sorbo. – **¡Pero como se atreve, eso no es para usted!** – dijo la rubia claramente molesta por la actuación del chico el cual no paraba de reír, mientras tanto en el marco de la puerta el otro pelinegro observaba la situación en completo silencio, aquel silencio que molestó mucho más a Serena porque esperaba que hiciera algo con su mal educado amigo pero no, solo esbozó una mueca maliciosa y desapareció. – **Por su bien espero que no vuelva a aparecerse en esta casa o lo saco a escopetazos a usted y a su desagradable amigo.** – Serena estaba histérica y en su comentario esto era más que palpable pero el chico seguía tomándolo como un juego y antes de irse despeinó un poco a la joven con su mano y solo acató a decir mientras mantenía aquella expresión divertida en su rostro - **Las empleadas de servicio no deberían tener semejante comportamiento deberían ser más…A-TEN-TAS y SER-VI-CIA-LES, ten en cuenta eso bombón.** - Serena no se tomó la molestia de desmentir el hecho de que no era una empleada aunque con el delantal que llevaba puesto y el vestido tan sencillo que traía la confusión le parecía algo normal, aún así mantuvo un gesto huraño mientras se dirigía a su jardín privado a encontrarse con sus amigas, Zirconia la siguió de cerca intentando ocultar la risa por lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes y sobre todo por las palabras que salían de manera entrecortada de la boca de la afectada señorita. - **Pero quién se cree ese idiota, no soy un bombón y soy muy atenta y agradable...lo haré pagar, claro que sí.**

**Rayos…donde se habrá metido el imprudente de Seiya.** – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su negra mata de cabello mostrando una impaciencia muy poco común de su parte, no solo su hermano lo estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, estaba perdido en una enorme y desconocida casa y por más que intentaba le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza esa fiera mirada azul de sus pensamientos lo cual estaba empezando a despertar un dolor que no sentía hace mucho y que amenazaba con enviarlo de nuevo a ese horrible lugar. T_ienes que ser fuerte Darien, no puedes desplomarte en casa de ese desagradable hombre._

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y espero poder publicar un capítulo día de por medio ya que la universidad no me da para más, muchas gracias a aquellos que lo leen y espero críticas, consejos, opiniones, insultos (?) , preguntas (?) en fin...muchas gracias por su atención ^.^_


	2. La melodía maldita

**LA OSCURIDAD DE NUESTRAS MEMORIAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA MELODÍA MALDITA**

Mientras el dolor continuaba nublando su mente el chico pelinegro empezó a moverse con extrema cautela, su condición era tan lamentable que le tocaba sostenerse de aquellas lisas y blanquecinas paredes que simulaban al hermoso mármol pulido del suelo pero peor todavía era el hecho de no recordar al menos la manera de llegar hasta la estancia principal esperando a que allí su imprudente hermano lo estuviera esperando, pero estaba perfectamente claro que no sería así, si lo conocía tan bien como creía seguro estaría causando alboroto por toda la casa, el solo imaginarlo empeoraba su ya deteriorada salud.

.

.

.

**Hasta que al fin apareces cabeza de bombón, pensé que tu hermana te había envenenado con uno de sus platillos de bienvenida** - A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo no la veía su voz potente y su atrevido sentido del humor seguían intactos, Serena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la elegante y enigmática chica de cabello corto que se encontraba de pie recostada en una de las columnas del pabellón y la miraba de pies a cabeza como si aún no creyera lo que estaba viendo. – **Veo que la ausencia te volvió más…deseable** - dijo aquello en un fingido tono sensual esperando algún comentario por su parte pero en vez de ello lo que hizo la chica lo dejaría desconcertado y en problemas: Serena dejó la bandeja con limonada sobre una pequeña mesita blanca y sin que Haruka se lo esperase tomó impulso y se lanzó contra ella haciendo que ambas cayeran al sólido piso de granito del recinto, los rostros de Mina, Michiru y Zirconia que aún sostenía la otra bandeja se batían entre la diversión del momento y el pensamiento de la seria reprimenda que recibiría Haruka por semejante comentario, no se notaba pero Michiru quería asesinar en aquel momento a su enamorada.

Aún en el suelo Serena y Haruka dejaban escapar sonoras carcajadas como si fueran unas traviesas jovencitas que se deleitaban molestando la una a la otra, Minako no pudo evitar unirse de manera indirecta al juego ayudando a ambas a ponerse de pie mientras la mujer de hermosa y ondulada cabellera verde tomaba de una manera muy refinada el vaso de limonada y lo ponía cerca de sus labios pero sin beber su contenido esperando a que las otras tres chicas vinieran a hacerle compañía al enorme sofá.

Aquel pabellón se encontraba escondido en un hermoso jardín privado ubicado a un lado de la casa y solo era accesible para unos pocos, aquella era una edificación de tamaño mediano hecha en madera pintada en color blanco, el techo tenía forma de cúpula y sus columnas estaban decoradas con enredaderas y luces, a su alrededor los más bellos lirios, margaritas y tulipanes que le daban una apariencia de cuento de hadas la cual le encantaba a Serena y era donde solía recibir a aquellas mujeres que hoy la acompañaban, por supuesto para haberlas traído a tan peculiar lugar tenía que tener una razón y esta en especial era muy importante para ella. Haruka besó la frente de Michiru antes de sentarse en el cuidado y cómodo sofá de mimbre con cojines de color blanco, su hermana hizo lo mismo mientras ella permanecía de pie observando un estuche de color negro que había al lado de la mujer de cabellos verdes. – **Y bien Serena ¿Qué se siente estar aquí después de tanto tiempo?** - la rubia tomó dos vasos de limonada y le pasó una a su hermana Mina, antes de responderle bebió un pequeño sorbo de la bebida e inspiró con fuerza como si buscara recuperar un poco sus energías. – **No puedo negar que es extraño volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, pero quería terminar mis estudios aquí y aunque mi padre no quiera lo haré y por supuesto también quiero que ustedes vuelvan a ser mis maestras, claro, si así lo desean. **- En temporada de vacaciones ambas mujeres eran contratadas por su padre para distraerla en sus aburridas vacaciones en Suiza, a pesar de su marcada diferencia de edades habían logrado construir una bonita amistad mucho más allá de la relación estudiante – maestras, ahora solo esperaba que aceptaran su propuesta porque de lo contrario la madura y renovada Serena tendría que hacer una pataleta por el estilo de las que unos años atrás lograban satisfacer sus más grandes caprichos.

.

.

.

Darien seguía luchando por mantenerse en pie, al menos ya había tenido un gran avance al encontrar unos estrechos escalones que llevaban directo al segundo piso los cuales subió con dificultad, al llegar al amplio pasillo lleno de puertas de madera en colores crema, unas más oscuras que otras sentía la necesidad de abrirlas y encontrar un lugar donde recostarse y descansar pero eso sería un acto de muy mala educación y era peor si recordaba el hecho de que no estaba en una residencia cualquiera sino nada más ni nada menos que en la casa de un hombre que lo odiaba a muerte aunque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los motivos o mejor dicho, por ahora los guardaba en las profundidades de su mente y amenazaban con salir si no descansaba, al final, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos entró a la primera habitación que encontró sin cerrojo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación que mezclaba lo infantil y lo retro si cabía la palabra en aquella alcoba, todo era rosa y blanco pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era aquello, la mullida cama que aunque para nada masculina le serviría para conciliar el sueño por unos minutos siempre y cuando no fuera descubierto por alguno de los habitantes de la casa, sus ojos empezaron a traicionarlo y lentamente lo fueron transportando hasta el mundo de los sueños mientras una melodía familiar proveniente de un violín llenaba plácidamente sus oídos.

.

.

.

Serena estaba dichosa porque ambas mujeres habían aceptado su propuesta sin tener que pensarlo mucho, en su creciente hiperactividad reflejada en un desesperante caminar de un lado al otro se podía notar que la notica le había caído bastante bien y ahora lo único que quería era lo que había en el oscuro estuche el cual Michiru tomó con cuidado y entregó a la rubia mientras su rostro mostraba una bella y radiante expresión de felicidad. – **Anda, estoy segura que deseas tocarlo, y no te preocupes que me tomé el descaro de afinarlo**. - la misma Michiru al ver las manos temblorosas de Serena sacó el instrumento del estuche donde había permanecido confinado y se lo puso en las manos para que ella volviera a acostumbrarse a la sensación de la fina madera de abeto lacada y al delgado arco que se adaptaba perfectamente a su mano a pesar del tiempo, Serena acomodó el violín entre su hombro y su mentón y en un lento movimiento empezó a frotar las cuerdas del violín con el arco y sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por el diapasón para que aquella triste tonada empezara a inundar el ambiente, el rostro de Mina inmediatamente se ensombreció y la chica de cabellos color plata lo notó inmediatamente.

**¿Acaso no te gusta esa hermosa melodía de Debussy?** – dijo Haruka en un susurro a Mina que estaba a su lado, esta sin ocultar su descontento dijo con voz sombría en respuesta a la inesperada pregunta. –** Esa canción…se la enseñó ese muchacho antes de eso, pensé que había olvidado tocarla**– La cara de sorpresa de Haruka fue enorme porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero sospechaba que tal vez que el rostro de Mina tenía algo que ver con aquel incidente que había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo y que había enviado a Serena directo al extranjero, Michiru al verlas a ambas tan poco concentradas en la melodía dijo para disminuir la creciente tensión en el ambiente. – **Tranquilas, yo se la enseñé a tocar de nuevo, Serena fue muy insistente en querer aprender esa canción desde que la escuchó en el conservatorio Suizo.** - Las tres mujeres se miraron con cierto recelo por lo ocurrido pero tenían claro que al menos por boca de ellas no se sabría la verdad, a pesar de que Serena notó aquellas miradas de desconcierto decidió seguir interpretando su melodía favorita.

.

.

.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados el pelinegro seguía embebido en la melodía, de manera borrosa Claro de Luna lo hacía sentir nostálgico y e incompleto pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que adoraba aquella canción, a pesar del dolor y la confusión reinante en su cabeza no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era la persona que tocaba el violín con tanta maestría y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logró ponerse de pie y caminó un poco hasta el gran ventanal que llenaba de luz la habitación, entre más se acercaba una leve sensación recorría su médula, estaba nervioso y una extraña sensación de vacío empezaba a invadirlo y se adueñó de él completamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente con aquella rubia cabellera y su delicado y grácil cuerpo, era como si una aparición estuviera frente suyo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus pies solo le pedían que retrocediera y se marchara de allí , pero por otro lado quería seguir contemplando aquellas delicadas manos y anhelaba con fervor deslizar sus dedos por aquella dorada cabellera pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad y en un acto de cobardía o más de bien de conservación, salió de la habitación intentando no ser visto y ya un poco más calmado logró llegar hasta el final del corredor, estando allí vio a alguien conocido, el rostro ovalado, las facciones fuertes y por supuesto el cabello negro largo sujeto por una coleta. – **Hasta que te encuentro,** **si pensaste que dejándome abandonado ibas a poder conquistar a las damiselas de la casa te equivocaste. – **Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de sorna cosa que por supuesto irritó a Seiya que sin medir las consecuencias apretó su puño y justo cuando se disponía a dar un certero golpe al estómago un silbido hizo que se contuviera de hacerlo. – **Bravo, una anciana acaba de salvarte el pellejo querido hermano, deberías darle un rico besito en los labios. **- su actuación era catastrófica, pero había logrado que la vieja Zirconia soltara una sonora carcajada y que su hermano sintiera una vergüenza enorme, sin lugar a dudas era un mejor castigo que aquel puño pero el castigo mayor vino cuando la anciana se empinó un poco y halando la cabellera de Seiya y la chaqueta de Darien los alejó un poco de la puerta donde habían estado discutiendo y en tono de advertencia dejó escapar el siguiente comentario: **- Al parecer quieren terminar muertos, el señor Apolo y el señor Souichi están en medio de su partida de ajedrez y odian ser interrumpidos por chiquillos molestos como ustedes**. – Ambos chicos se miraron con gesto dubitativo, sabían que la rivalidad de aquellos hombres era increíble, competían en casi todo y hasta donde habían logrado ver en el pasado a ninguno le gustaba verse derrotado por el otro, aunque un día su madre les contó que en un tiempo ellos habían sido entrañables amigos, cualquiera que los viera ahora lo dudaría seriamente. Si bien Darien tomó aquellas palabras de buen modo y pensaba en retirarse su hermano era demasiado impulsivo y no perdería la ida hasta aquella casa solo por una estupidez como esa, sin que pudieran evitarlo Seiya abrió las puertas del estudio y entró como si estuviera en su casa, dirigió una mirada llena de coquetería a ambos hombres esperando distraerlos de su juego de ajedrez pero no logró el efecto esperado, solo logró que Nicholas, el hombre de confianza de Apolo le dirigiera una mirada asesina, lo que sí logró desconcentrar a ambos hombres fue la profunda y poderosa voz que emitía un comentario hacia su acompañante . **– Tus artimañas no funcionan en hombres, a no ser que sean del equipo contrario o que quieran darte una buena golpiza.** -

Pero el que recibiría una golpiza sería él, cuando vio las sombrías miradas de Nicholas y Apolo sobre él recordó que él era una persona no grata en aquel hogar, muchas veces había querido preguntar los motivos y hacer algo…pero Apolo Tsukino era un hombre testarudo y orgulloso así que sabía que intentarlo era una pérdida de tiempo, Darien dirigió sus azulada mirada hacia su padre que aún no salía de la sorpresa y entendió que algo grave había sucedido para que su hijo se atreviera a entrar a los linderos de la familia Tsukino, se puso de pie y encogiéndose de hombros intentó excusarse lo mejor que pudo tanto por él como por su hijo.

**Creo que nuestra partida de ajedrez tendrá que esperar una semana más, pero tranquilo…te daré una paliza de la que te acordarás toda la vida.** - Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y agregó con cierto desgano y frescura, algo característico de aquel hombre. – **Mi hijo no volverá por aquí así que puedes estar tranquilo.** - El hombre le dio la espalda a su contrincante y tomó rumbo hacia la puerta del estudio junto con sus hijos, mientras tanto, el viejo Apolo contemplaba pensativo por la ventana de su estudio como los 3 hombres partían con rumbo desconocido, un enorme suspiro salió de lo más profundo de sus pulmones mientras su mente intentaba procesar aquello, Nicholas lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. - **No puede permitir perturbarse de esa manera señor.** - Apolo miró con una notoria intranquilidad a su sobrino el cual por alguna razón siempre lo trataba más como a su jefe que como el tío que era y respondió al muchacho con la mirada baja y claramente consternado. – **El solo pensar que estuve a punto de perderla por su culpa…el solo recordarla en el suelo cubierta de sangre, lo que él le hizo a mi familia es imperdonable y algún día me las pagará.** – Nicholas no pudo evitar abrazarlo, sabía que aquel tema lo afectaba seriamente y en este momento lo único que podía tranquilizarlo era el consuelo de que su hija estaba lejos.

.

.

.

Después de aquella agotadora tarde con sus maestras y su hermana y una deliciosa y agradable cena familiar en la que su padre curiosamente no había estado Serena subió a su habitación extrañándose bastante al encontrar la puerta abierta y su cama levemente desordenada, entró con cuidado y al ver el resto del cuarto justo como lo había dejado se relajó y se sentó en un puff rosa que había cerca del enorme ventanal.

- **¿Dónde se habrá metido mi padre? Es extraño que no haya cenado en casa– **dejó escapar mientras miraba hacia el techo de su cuarto el cual estaba decorado con pequeñas estrellas brillantes, sabía que él se molestaría al verla en casa pero también estaba segura de que la acogería con los brazos abiertos a pesar de lo iracundo o consternado que estaría, se paró del puff y se dirigió rápidamente a la cama en la cual se dejó caer con fuerza, abrazó a su almohada y al notar un delicioso aroma que mezclaba deliciosamente el mar, la madera y algunas notas cítricas no pudo evitar pensar en aquel hombre que había estado de pié en la cocina sin decir nada, abrazó con fuerza su almohada y se dejó vencer del cansancio para viajar al mundo de los sueños donde seguramente lo vería.

* * *

_**Este es el segundo capítulo del fic El lado oscuro de nuestras memorias, tarde un poco más de lo esperado en subirlo gracias a una mala racha pero aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a aquellos que lo han leído y espero sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias o lo que gusten ^.^**_


End file.
